Friendships Last Forever
by Gabsgrl
Summary: **Edited Chapter 2 as the direction of the story has changed. Xena and Gabrielle meet up with someone from Xena's past. A secret hidden from everyone, including Gabrielle... Please r/r!
1. Kaylin's Story

****

Disclaimers: The characters of Xena: Warrior Princess and all other associated with the television series of the same are the property of MCA/ Universal Pictures. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for enjoyment and no profit will be made from this work of fiction.   
**_Subtext: _**I believe our two main characters have a deep, loving relationship. However, there is nothing graphic and the relationship is mainly implied.   
**_Violence: _**There's a bit of graphic violence. May not be appropriate for children under 13.   
**_Language: _**No bad language, I think   
**_Spoilers: I_** think you need to have some background on Xena in order to understand this story. There is heavy referencing to 'Is There a Doctor In the House?', 'Destiny', 'The Quest', The Debt I &II, Maternal Instincts, The Bitter Suite, and One Against An Army.   
**_Side-note: _**Don't try to figure out where this story fits in the timeline. Truth is I make up my own 'Xena history' as I go along. Meaning, some things that happened in the series have not happened here, even if they came before other events. Also, this fic primarily takes place during season 4, but before Endgame. Ephiny and all my favorite Amazons are still alive.   
**_Other: _**Please be kind, this is my first fanfic, and it has taken me a long time to write this story. Many fans may not like this story because it makes our favorite duo, a trio. 

****

Friendships Last Forever

"What do you mean you want me to stay behind?" Gabrielle asked Xena incredulously. The duo had been traveling across Greece and Xena had informed Gabrielle, the night before that they would be traveling to the city of Delos. 

"Gabrielle, we've been through this, I don't know how the people in Delos are going to react to me being there. " 

"But Xena, we never know how people are going to react when you enter a city. How is this any different?" Gabrielle could see that Xena was obviously struggling with something, but she just couldn't understand what made this city any different from, say Cirra or even Amphipolis. 

"Gabrielle, it's very different. " Xena paused for a second, then looked at Gabrielle. "The ruler of this land… she… her name is Kaylin. She was my best friend and 2nd in command of my army, and I betrayed her." 

"Xena, your army? That was so long ago. Maybe enough time has passed that she can forgive you." Gabrielle had only seen Xena like this once before, when Callisto had relived how Xena brutally murdered her family years before. However, there was something different about this. Xena looked haunted by this event in her past. 

"I don't know, …what I did, it was… I just don't know if she can forgive me. But I do know that I have to face her, and tell her I'm sorry, let her know I've changed, that you've helped me change. That I'm not the same person I was then." Xena was torn by her guilt. Kaylin's face had haunted her for years. There were many things from her past that she regretted, but Kaylin was one of the most regretful. 

"Xena, you are going to tell Kaylin, all that, and I'm going to be right by your side. You don't have to do this alone. I'm going, and that's that.   
Xena and Gabrielle traveled the rest of the day and set up camp in a clearing about a candle mark outside the city. Gabrielle made a fire and prepared some fish Xena had caught in a nearby stream. They ate dinner in silence. Gabrielle could see Xena was preoccupied with her own thoughts. Gabrielle knew Xena needed to sort some things through in her mind. Gabrielle cleaned up the campsite, and laid out the bedrolls, while Xena tended to Argo. Laying in her bedroll later that night, Gabrielle gazed up the stars deep in her own thoughts. She thought about what the next morning would bring. Who is this woman from Xena's past? Why hadn't Xena ever mentioned her before now? Xena had told her about Lao Ma and Borias, Caesar and M'lila. What was so different about this Kaylin? And perhaps most importantly, what did Xena do to betray her? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
At dawn, Xena quickly packed up camp, woke Gabrielle and started on the road. Xena told Gabrielle that Delos was not far off. Gabrielle walked beside Argo and watched the road. As a bard, she wasn't accustom to this silence, it was driving her insane. 

Trying to engage Xena in conversation, Gabrielle questioned, "So, Xena, what's Delos like anyway?" 

"Well, last time I was there, it was a beautiful city, not very large, but very profitable and resourceful. The people are so peaceful; they're protected from violence and war. The ruling family is entirely benevolent, the people's wants and needs are of the highest priority. The whole city is perfect; it's almost unreal. It's the Elysian Fields on earth." 

"It sounds magnificent", Gabrielle remarked, trying to imagine the city and what it would look like. 

"It is wonderful, it was. I'm sure Kaylin's father has passed on by now, surely she is ruler. Things may have changed, I guess we'll find out soon enough." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Xena and Gabrielle entered the city gates. There were two guards posted at the gates. Gabrielle wondered if the guards were going to stop them before they entered the city, but they just stood at their post, unmoving. Gabrielle looked quickly at the guards, then to Xena. Her face showed no emotion, she just continued through the gates. 

The site that greeted Gabrielle both amazed and astonished her. The city was alive with color and activity. There were children playing, merchants announcing their wares, people bustling back and forth. It was truly a scene right out of a fairy tale. It seemed to Gabrielle that everyone was rushing towards the same area of the square. Xena noticed this as well and stopped a young woman. "Excuse me, but to where is everyone rushing?" 

The woman looked at Xena and Gabrielle with an odd then amused look. "You must be strangers here. This is the time of day that everyone in the city comes together and sits in the Central Gardens listening to the Queen tell stories. I'm sorry, but I'm rather late, I must go now." Without another word, the woman rushed off towards the gardens. 

Gabrielle looked around the city and remarked on the beauty of it. "Xena, this place is amazing. It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before." 

"Yeah, …Amazing. Let's get to that Central Garden." 

Xena and Gabrielle quickly made their way through the city. The market now looked deserted. Most of the merchants were gone, only a few were left, rushing to close down. The gardens were absolutely marvelous. Full of trees and grass, flowers the like of which Gabrielle had never seen. It was not the typical sight that Gabrielle was accustom to seeing in the middle of a city. There were people seated all throughout the garden. Some were sitting with their families, just sitting there on a blanket, eating a picnic lunch. Others were sitting socializing with friends, laughing and talking incessantly. Towards the center of the garden, a beautiful woman sat with 2 young boys, one seated to her right and one to her left, and children forming the circle around them. They seemed to form an imaginary line between the adults of the crowd and the beautiful woman. Gabrielle assumed that this woman must be the Queen. This was Kaylin. Seeing the way Xena was staring at the women, she confirmed Gabrielle's suspicions. Kaylin seemed to be telling a story but Gabrielle couldn't really make out the words. 

Suddenly Kaylin looked up and caught a glimpse of Xena. The two stared intently at each other for a moment; then Kaylin looked else where in the crowd. Quickly, as not to trigger suspicion, Kaylin gave a slight nod to one of the guards along the perimeter of the garden, and continued on with the story. Suddenly 4 guards, 2 on either side of Xena and Gabrielle, firmly gripped them by the arms and led them out of the garden. 

Before Gabrielle could open her mouth to protest, Xena just simply said, "Gabrielle, No." Gabrielle just nodded and was led away with Xena. 

The palace was simple, yet held an air of beauty and elegance. It wasn't the typical Greek palace you see everyday. There weren't any extravagant lighting ornaments, or long gold trimmed corridors. It was simple. Nothing special and it was just that which made it something special. Gabrielle could see that the royal family put the focus on the city, not on themselves. 

There were a few guards posted at strategic places within the palace. The floor was a light pastel tile design that was put throughout the main entrance area, the kitchen, throne room, corridors and dining hall. 

Xena and Gabrielle were led to the throne room, which was exactly what it sounded like. It was simply a large room containing the king and queen's thrones. The soldiers that had taken them were firm, yet not rough. There was no pushing or yelling or arguing. It was more of an escort than an arrest. Once inside the throne room, Xena and Gabrielle were stripped of all their weapons and their gauntlets. The guards seemed to know a lot about Xena's weaponry; they even asked her to remove her breast dagger. 

Gabrielle was becoming more and more anxious. She didn't understand what was going on. Xena just stood there with a sort of blank look on her face. She was unmoved by the events unfolding before her. To be honest, Gabrielle found it a little disconcerting that Xena just let herself be taken and disarmed with out one hint of resistance. 

Suddenly, two guards opened the doors to the throne room and in walked Kaylin. She walked slowly across the room, examining both Xena and Gabrielle. She seemed to be drinking them in, trying to burn their every detail into her memory. 

Gabrielle couldn't read Kaylin's face. It wasn't hostile, yet not too welcoming either. Kaylin was just taller then Gabrielle but just a bit shorter then Xena. She had black hair and light brown eyes. There was something Gabrielle couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, Gabrielle was drawn to her. She hadn't uttered a single word, yet Gabrielle could help but immediately like Kaylin. 

After circling the pair a few times, Kaylin spoke. "It's been a long time, Xena." 

"Yes, Kaylin. It has been, too long perhaps." Xena answered. 

"That has yet to be seen. Why are you here? Come to see how I am? Come for a little visit? Relax in the city maybe? Or did you come back to finish what you started so long ago?" 

Xena looked at Kaylin and answered, "Kaylin, I didn't return to do you or the city any harm. I came to talk with you. I've come to ask your forgiveness. I am sorry for what I did to you. " 

Kaylin looked mildly surprised, "Remorse: a quality the Xena I know doesn't have. What are you here for really?" 

"I'm not the same Xena you knew then." Xena replied. 

"Really? You look the same. Same piercing eyes, and readied stance. A warrior, ever ready to strike at a moments notice." Kaylin fired back. 

Xena tried to reason with her, "Kaylin, what I did to you; I will never forgive myself for. I just wanted you to know…" 

"Xena, it's too late for that now. It's time I've dealt with you." She signaled the guards. Addressing them, "You have your orders. Take them away." 

Gabrielle started to struggle, "Wait, wait! We didn't do…"   


  
Xena and Gabrielle were escorted out of the throne room and taken further into the Palace. Kaylin sighed heavily and wearily sat down in her throne. 

"I hope I'm right about her", she said quietly. 

"Is she different? Has she changed?", asked a man who stepped out of the shadows, coming around to face Kaylin. He was tall, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. 

"She definitely isn't the same Xena from all those years ago. She seems more… at peace. I can see it in her eyes." 

"She didn't seem all that threatening to me. She seemed very mellow and calm," said the man speaking of course of Xena. 

"Erik, you didn't know her back then. She was vicious, but she's different. I think it's that girl with her. Gabrielle. I like her, she's seems to love Xena, she's even protective of her." 

That thought brought a smile to Kaylin's lips. 'To think, someone being protective of the Warrior Princess herself."   


Xena and Gabrielle were brought down a long corridor with many doors. The guards holding Gabrielle stopped her in front of one of the doors, while the ones holding Xena continued down the hall. 

"You can't separate us," Gabrielle shouted. "I go where she goes!" 

The guards holding Xena took her to the next door down the hall. Gabrielle's guards opened the door and gently pushed her inside. 

The room was magnificent. It was fully furnished and decorated to the hilt. There was a large canopy bed, a chest of drawers, cushioned seats, carpet, a large window with beautiful curtains, and another door. The door was diagonal to the one she entered through, and across from the bed. She looked over at the guards who, she discovered, had left the room. Gabrielle opened the door and saw another room that mirrored her own. With the exception of Xena being there   
  
Now Gabrielle was totally confused. Why were they being brought into these rooms? If this was their idea of a dungeon, what must the other bedrooms look like? 

"Xena, I don't understand what's going on?" Gabrielle asked, passing through the doorway into Xena's room. "Why would Kaylin put us in these rooms?" 

"Because all guest of the queen stay in these rooms, or in some of the others we save for the guests." Kaylin had silently entered Xena's room and startled Gabrielle. "If you don't find these to your liking, I can have another prepared." 

"No, no. They're beautiful. I just meant it's strange…" 

"Strange that I would put Xena and you in these rooms after what I just said in the other room?" Kaylin finished for Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle nodded clearly confused with a bewildered look on her face. 

"Well, all I can say is…" turning to Xena, "By the Gods, it's good to see you after all this time." Kaylin said as she enveloped Xena in a warm embrace. 

Now Xena was confused too. 

"Kaylin, I don't understand. You're not angry?" Xena asked. 

"Xena, think about it. How long have you known me? I can never stay angry with you." Kaylin answered playfully. 

"But what I did, you have every reason to hate me, despise me." 

"I do, but you're not the same Xena you were then, now are you?" Kaylin countered. 

"No," Xena said quietly, "No I'm not." 

"I'm sorry" Gabrielle interrupted, "I don't understand." 

"I'm sorry, I should explain this all to both of you. But first, let's get a few things out of the way. Lysia!" 

A young woman, not more than 20 seasons old, entered the room. 

"This is Lysia; she will get you whatever you need, whenever you need it. Food, bath water, clothes, anything. Speaking of food, you two must be famished. Would you like to have something to eat and we'll discuss everything." 

Gabrielle's stomach growled in response. She blushed and apologized. Kaylin just laughed and led them through the palace to the garden. 

"I thought we could eat out here, I enjoy spending time outdoors, especially on a day like today." Kaylin spoke as a few servants prepared a table in the garden for the three to eat at. 

"It's beautiful out here. Your garden is magnificent. I've never seen such flowers. "Incredible," Gabrielle commented on the garden. 

"Thank you, my mother taught me her gardening secrets. I have something of a green thumb." 

The food was served and Gabrielle gasped at the sight of all the delicious food that was being set in front of her. Kaylin smiled and looked at Xena who still had a worried look on her face. 

"Xena, don't worry. I'm really not angry. Listen, after what happened, I was making my way back here and Hercules found me. He took care of me for a while. I stayed with Deianera and the children, and I when I was well enough to travel, I came back here to be with my father. About 6 months later, I met Erik, we were married a year later. We have 2 beautiful children, Christopher and Alexander. Some years ago, my father died and I took over rule of the city. So you see, if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have all that I have today. In a way, I am grateful for what happened. 

Xena looked at Kaylin then asked, "Why did you welcome me into your home like this? How did you know I changed?" 

"Xena, you were my best friend. I know you better than I know myself, or at least I did at one time. And you told me you had changed, and I've never known you to lie, omit the truth a bit, but never lie. However, the truth is, I've been having people report on you and your adventures. Hercules told me you had given up your warlord ways, he told me about Darphus and the struggle with Ares. Then I heard reports on you saving a little village called Poteideia and how a young girl had taken up traveling with you. Hercules told me all about Gabrielle. Iolus had a lot to say about her too. I've known about your every step for years now, and I know you were headed here. I knew what everyone said, but I had to see for myself, to see if it was all true. The way you reserved yourself told me; showed me all that I heard was true. When I looked into your eyes, I didn't see the anger and rage that used to be ready to lash out. You're not the same person. I wanted to send word to you, telling you to come here, and that I forgave you, but I didn't really think you cared. I asked Hercules if you ever asked about me, but you never did. I told him not to mention me, unless you brought me up. I wondered if you'd ever return." 

"Out of all the cruel things I've done in my past, all the sins committed, what I did to you haunted me the most. I've wanted to come to you for so long, but I feared you hated me. I couldn't bring myself to face you. But then a few moons ago, Gabrielle and I stumbled into the center of the Thessalian and Matoan civil war. Gabrielle was gravely wounded and I almost lost her. It was then that I realized that if I never had the chance to try and make you see how sorry I really am, it would eat away at me forever." 

Xena looked down at hands while she said all this to Kaylin. All of a sudden she felt herself being brought into an embrace. She looked up and realized Kaylin was holding her. 

"You're forgiven my friend. I hold no grudge, and I would like you and Gabrielle to stay here for a while. We have much to talk about and I'd like to get to know Gabrielle. Will you consider staying here, at least for a little while? Please." 

Gabrielle beamed at this offer and looked at Xena hoping she would accept. It would be such a joy to be off the road for a bit and sleep in a warm soft bed. Xena glanced at Gabrielle and seeing the expectant look on her face, smiled and nodded her agreement to Kaylin. 

"Yes, we'd be glad to stay for awhile. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I have arranged for Argo to be taken care of. She is in the stable; her stall is next to Elana's. I'm sure they are happy to see each other. Haha. Argo will be brushed and fed. Tomorrow the blacksmith will re-shoe her. She is in good hands, trust me." 

"Thank you again, I'm sure she is very happy to see Fury." Xena nodded her agreement, laughing to herself. 

"I don't mean to bring up bad memories," Gabrielle interjected, "but will one of you please tell me what happened between you two? And how exactly does Hercules fit into all of this?" 

"Xena! You never told her anything about me?" Kaylin asked Xena, surprised by her failure to tell Gabrielle about this part of her past. "Ok Gabrielle, this is a long story, so sit back and get comfortable."   


Kaylin took a deep breath and began telling her story. 

"When I was a little girl, I lived in Amphipolis with my mother and father. I grew up with Xena, Lyceus and Toris. When I was 6 years old, my father was killed. A group of bandits ambushed him just outside the village. They robbed and murdered him. My mother was very upset. She was alone for quite a few years; Toris and Lyceus treated me like a little sister, always looking after me. Xena and I were the best of friends, closer than sisters. Soon after my 9th birthday, my mother met a wonderful man. He was a rich prince from Delos. He was next in line to rule the city. He courted my mother and after many months, they married. We moved to Delos, into the palace. My stepfather was a great man and an even greater ruler. He was very kind to me. Treated me as if I was his own. He allowed Xena, Lyceus and Toris to come visit me often, and I went to visit them as well. Even though we lived far apart, we all remained close. When I was 14 years old, I found out that the man who I had always believed to be my father, who I had mourned over his death for so long, was, in fact, not my father. My real father was very much alive and also the king of the gods. My stepfather had sent for the Oracle of Apollo to reveal the cause of a recent plague among the wild game around the city. The Oracle revealed that I was kin to Zeus and I was to join my half sibling Hercules in Thrace to be taught by the Centaur Chiron. My father wished for us to become great and honor him. So I was sent away to Thrace where I studied for 3 years. I became a skilled warrior and developed a relationship with my brother Hercules. After my time at school, I received word that my mother had fallen ill. I rushed back to Delos and my mother died 2 days after my arrival. I mourned my mother's passing and decided to go to Amphipolis. I had not seen my friends for quite sometime, and thought they could lift me out of my melancholy. I was overjoyed to see my friends once again. Xena had become a beautiful young woman, smart and carefree. Toris and Lyceus had grown into men and were working to help start a tavern business for Cyrene. I stayed in Amphipolis for a bit more than a year. I had fallen in love with Lyceus and we were to be married in the spring. Life was wonderful. It was about this time that Cortese invaded Amphipolis. When the battle began, I sent word to my stepfather that we needed help. However, by the time soldiers from Delos arrived, Cortese was gone, Lyceus was dead, Amphipolis was in shambles and Xena and I had become little more than a shell of our former selves." 

Kaylin looked at Xena and could see the pain in her eyes. She knew how it hurt to relive these torturous days in Amphipolis. Kaylin looked at Xena with questioning eyes as to whether she should continue. 

Xena lifted her head up, looked at Kaylin and said, "You've gone this far, might as well tell her the rest." 

Kaylin took a deep breath and continued. 

"I followed Xena after Amphipolis. This young woman who I had admired for her love of life, had become a ruthless leader of a devastating army, and I was her second-in-command. We pillared villages, stole riches, killed men, all in the name of Amphipolis. When Xena met Caesar, I thought she had met her match. We were both wrong. M'Lila and I escaped the ambush and returned to get Xena. After M'Lila's death Xena became evil, more erratic and out of control than ever. I didn't support many things that went on and I began to stay behind on the raids. Xena never said a word, but she didn't trust me anymore. We met Borias and Loa Ma. Loa Ma changed me; I had come with Borias when Loa Ma sent for him. She filled me with her knowledge and I knew I was on the wrong path, but I couldn't abandon Xena. It wasn't that she needed me; I just felt that if and when she wanted to change, I'd be there to help her. When Alti came into the picture, I saw Borias was growing tired of this life. He started to show signs of getting on the right path. I learned a lot from Cyane, where Xena learned a lot from Alti. When Xena killed Cyane, I knew I couldn't change who she had become. I told Borias that I would have to leave soon. When Xena had Solan and Borias was killed, I decided to stay, just awhile longer. Then Xena gave up Solan to save him, and I thought she was starting to change. Meanwhile, Dagnine had become Xena's right hand man, and he was focused on getting rid of me." 

"Uh, Kaylin." Xena interrupted. "Thought I'd interject here a moment, Dagnine's dead, I killed him after he stole the Ixion stone. He told me that he was the one that killed Borias." 

Kaylin thought a moment, and let out a sigh. "To be honest, I thought as much. HE hated Borias, probably as much as he hated me." 

"He took the 2 people who meant the most to me at the time. I'm sorry I let him fool me." Xena looked deeply into Kaylin's eyes and tried to express her regret. 

Kaylin took her hand and responded gently, " Xena, I've told you, it's all in the past. It's behind us; we can't dwell on it." 

Kaylin looked over at Gabrielle who looked anxious for her to continue. 

"Ok, so Dagnine wanted me gone. I'm sure he probably would have tried to kill me, but he knew that I was better skilled in battle than he was. So the day after Borias was killed, Dagnine told me he heard Ahaz, one of the soldiers, was talking against Xena. He said Ahaz was planning to overthrow her, to start a mutiny. Immediately I was on the defensive, from then on, I never let Xena out of my sight. Dagnine sent Ahaz to present some dagger as a gift to Xena. When I saw Ahaz get close to her, and took the dagger out, I rushed the two of them and killed Ahaz. Immediately Dagnine told Xena that I was trying to kill her. I guess it could have appeared to others, that I had every intention of killing Xena and that Ahaz had gotten in the way. Well, Xena decreed me as a traitor, and banished me. But, as everybody knows, the only way to leave Xena's army is to run the gauntlet. I went through the gauntlet, and upon reaching the end, Dagnine went to deliver the fatal blow, but Xena stopped him. She said that I was no longer a threat to her, and they left me where I laid. The rest I told you already, Hercules found me, took me to Deinera, and here I am." 

Gabrielle just sat there a moment, too stunned to speak. She looked over at Xena and saw the toll reliving these memories was taking on her friend. She reached across the table and squeezed Xena's hand, giving her a reassuring look and a small smile. Xena looked into those green eyes and felt a little better. 

Kaylin was angry with herself because she upset Xena. "Maybe this wasn't the time to rehash all of this." 

"No," Xena said, "I had to face this eventually. It's what I came here for. I'm sorry this happened I'm sorry I caused this, that I believed Dagnine, and that it resulted in the end of our friendship." 

"We're both different people, with very different lives. We've changed, for the better. There's no sense dwelling on the past." 

Kaylin got up and quickly embraced the warrior. 

She quickly composed herself, and turned to a more lighthearted subject.   
"Well, how about you two meet the family?" 

Kaylin took Xena and Gabrielle through the palace. She reached a hallway, which had paintings and writings on parchment all over the walls and doors. 

Seeing the bewildered looks on Xena and Gabrielle's faces, Kaylin explained, "This is the children's play area. The children made all these drawings. They are always making new pictures for Erik and I." 

She approached one of the doors covered with drawing and opened the door. In the room was more drawings put up everywhere. There were toys in 2 corners. There were 2 young boys that Gabrielle recognized from the garden. 

"Christopher, Alexander, come here for a moment please. There are some people here that I want you to meet." 

Both boys got up immediately upon hearing Kaylin's voice. 

The smaller boy spoke up first, obviously excited to see his mother. "Oh mommy! Look! I made this new drawing for you. It's a picture of all the flowers in the garden, and here's us sitting around you while you tell us stories." 

Kaylin took the parchment from her son and studied it with interest. "Very, very nice Alex. Can we hang this one up above the door?" 

"Sure! But I have a little more to add to it first, then we'll hand it up." 

Kaylin smiled at her son, "Sounds good. Well, Christopher, Alexander, I want you to meet Xena and Gabrielle, 2 friends of mine. They'll be staying with us for awhile, so you'll be seeing a lot of them." 

The children were beautiful. Christopher was a bit taller than Alexander. He had a handsome face, and a mature look despite his obvious young age. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. 'He must take after his father', Gabrielle thought to herself, even though she saw many resemblances to Kaylin. Alexander's hair was a lighter brown than that of his brother's. He had dark brown eyes, and more childlike features. He definitely took after Kaylin, at least in regard to whom he resembled. 

Both boys smiled at Xena and Gabrielle, shaking hands like little gentlemen. Christopher addressed them first. 

"Hello Xena. Hello, Gabrielle. Please to meet you both." 

Gabrielle smiled at the young boy and responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." 

Alexander tugged on Kaylin's hand, obviously shy, "Mommy, are these the two heroes you've told us about? The ones who knew Uncle Hercules?" 

Xena smiled at the young boy and glanced at Gabrielle who was amused by the boy's question. 

"Yes Alex", Kaylin responded. "They are friends with both Uncle Hercules and Uncle Iolus. They have traveled together and fought battles together." 

Christopher looked at Xena carefully and commented, "You must be a very good fighter if you have fought beside my uncles. They are two of the bravest heroes in the world. They are very strong and brave. Uncle Herc is a half-God like my mommy, are you a half-god?" 

Xena chuckled at the boy's comments. "No, I am a mere mortal, but I have many skills." 

Kaylin broke into the conversation and told the boys about Gabrielle's skill. "Hey boys, guess what Gabrielle is?" 

Alex looked at Gabrielle expectantly, "What?" 

"She's an Amazon Queen." Kaylin responded nonchalantly. 

Both boys' faces exploded with surprise and wonderment, "No Way!" both boys cried in unison. 

Christopher turned to Gabrielle and exclaimed, "That is so cool!" Turning to Xena, "Are you an Amazon too?" 

Xena looked at the boy and smiled, "uh, no. But I am a warrior princess, if that counts for anything." 

The boys looked at Xena for a second longer, then turned back to Gabrielle asking all about her life as an Amazon.   
Kaylin laughed at the boys and said to Xena, "I guess an Amazon Queen beats a Warrior Princess." 

"You know", Gabrielle interjected, "I've always wondered about that. Now, I know!" 

"Ha Ha, laugh it up you two." Xena commented with mock annoyance. 

"Turning her attention back to the boys, Gabrielle told them, "Well, I'm not only an Amazon Queen you know. I'm a bard too. I tell and write stories." 

Alexander asked, "You mean you tell stories like our mommy?" 

Kaylin interrupted to explain, "No, not exactly. You see, Gabrielle makes up her own stories; I just tell you ones my mommy told me, or famous ones that other people wrote. Maybe someday, when you two are older and have your own children, you will tell them stories that Gabrielle wrote." 

"Gabrielle, will you tell us a story?" Christopher asked. 

"Sure I will, that is, if it's ok with your mom." 

"Well how about after dinner, there's a lot more I want to show you two." 

Christopher and Alexander looked at Gabrielle excitedly. She looked at them and saw their excited faces. 

"That's sounds great! After dinner, the boys and I have a story date." 

Kaylin told the boys, "Ok, I'm going to take Xena and Gabrielle to meet your father, and see more of the palace. Don't forget to clean up before supper, ok?" 

"Yes mother. Goodbye Xena. Goodbye Gabrielle." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kaylin, Xena and Gabrielle left the playroom and started down the corridor to a stairwell. Going up the stairwell, there was another hallway. Kaylin took Xena and Gabrielle through a bunch of rooms, quickly explaining the purpose of each and describing some of the decor. They toured Christopher's and Alexander's bedrooms, a nursery that was used when the boys were babies, and Kaylin and Erik's room. Finally Kaylin showed them the indoor outhouse. Gabrielle was fascinated by the concept. 

"Kaylin, this is fantastic!" 

"It's a new thing we saw during our last trip to Chin. They have some kind of system, it kind of looks like long reeds, but made of metal, they call them pipes, and it runs from the stream to the house. It's ingenious really." 

"Do you have these pipe things?", Xena asked, thinking if only Salemoneous could see this. 

"Yes. We want to eventually get the whole city to have them. We have some inventors designing plans to do that right now." 

Kaylin, Xena and Gabrielle left the outhouse room, and went back towards the throne room. Across from the throne room was another room, which Kaylin led Xena and Gabrielle into. This room had shelves up and down the walls, which held hundreds of scrolls. There was a large desk, at which a handsome man sat. 

Kaylin spoke to him, "Hello dear. I brought some people to meet you." 

The man immediately rose to his feet and embraced Kaylin. "Darling! How are you? I hope you are feeling better than you were this morning." 

Xena gave Kaylin a questioning look, but Kaylin just shrugged it off. "I'm fine, thank you. Erik, I'd like you to meet Xena and Gabrielle. Xena and Gabrielle, this is my husband Erectheus. " 

Extending his arm greet both Xena and Gabrielle, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you both. I've heard a lot about you from Hercules, Iolus, Kaylin, well, everyone." 

Xena grabbed Erik's forearm and answered, "It's very nice to meet you Erectheus." 

"Please, call me Erik." 

"Erik," Gabrielle spoke up, "pleased to make your acquaintance. The palace, the city, it's all so beautiful. Unlike anywhere I've ever been or seen." 

"Thank you, Gabrielle," Erik replied, "but Kaylin really runs the city. She is the leader and ruler." 

Kaylin interrupted, "No, Erik and I rule together, we are equal partners. He just happens to like all my ideas." 

"What can I say?" Erik asked innocently. "All her ideas are wonderful," Grabbing her into a hug, "She's wonderful." 

Gabrielle replied laughing, "Well then, to both of you, the city, the palace, everything is just wonderful." 

Kaylin looked at Gabrielle and said, "Thank you Gabrielle. We work hard to provide a safe loving environment for our citizens." 

"Well then, I assume that you will be staying with us for awhile," Erik inquired. "so, I'm sure that we will all get to know each other better. If you ladies will excuse me, I have a few matter to tend to, but I will see you all at supper." Kissing Kaylin goodbye, Erik left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later that evening, Xena and Gabrielle joined Kaylin and her family for dinner. The meal was exquisite. They started with a salad and some warm bread, followed by delicious creamy soup that Gabrielle loved. The main course was a venison stew. All the food had a homemade taste to it, not too rich, and very tasty. For dessert there was an apple pie, still warm from the fire. 

"Wow!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "That was delicious." 

"Our cook Angel is a wonderful cook. She cooks like my mother used to." Kaylin explained. 

Xena commented, "That venison was wonderful. Very tasty, a nice change from food on the road." 

"Hey!" Gabrielle yelled in mock indignation. 

Xena laughed, "Just kidding." 

"I took the boys hunting yesterday," Erik commented. "We caught a beautiful 6 point stag. The boys were so excited." 

"Where are there good hunting grounds around here?" Xena questioned. 

"There's a forest Northwest of here where I usually find pretty good game. As a matter of fact, I'm taking the boys there in a few days; you're more than welcome to come along. I'm sure the boys would love it." 

"Sounds great, I'd be glad to join you. Thank you." 

"Gabrielle, you are more than welcome to join us as well." 

"Uh, thanks anyway Erik, but hunting is just not my idea of a good time, if you know what I mean." 

Chuckling to himself, "Yes, I think I understand." 

"Erik, it sounds like you've found yourself a new hunting partner. I'm sure Xena could teach you a few tricks." 

"No doubt. And maybe I could teach her a thing or two as well." 

Winking at Xena and Gabrielle, "Oh, I'm sure. Ok, boys, it's just about bedtime, so I think you two need to get yourselves upstairs for your baths." 

"But mother," Christopher proclaimed. "You said Gabrielle would tell us a story. She promised." 

"I'll come up and tell you a story as soon as you're ready for bed. OK?" Gabrielle compromised. 

"OK!" The boys exclaimed simultaneously. They ran upstairs to hurry and get a bath. 

The adults left the dining area and sat in the inner garden to talk. 

A servant came in awhile later to tell Kaylin that the boys were in bed and waiting for Gabrielle to come up. They all got up and went to the boys' bedchambers. Gabrielle sat in a chair between the two beds. She told them the story of Psyche and Cupid; about how Aphrodite's conniving and Psyche's nieve had transformed Cupid into the green-eyed monster and how Hercules had helped the two trust each other, showing how love conquers all. By the time Gabrielle finished her story, the boys had fallen fast asleep. The 4 crept quietly back downstairs and into the garden. Once they were once again seated in the garden, Kaylin commented on Gabrielle's bard skills. 

"You are a wonderful bard, I had heard you were quite talented, but I cannot find the words to express how beautiful that was. I feel as if I was there with Cupid and Psyche and I witnessed the whole thing first hand. I could picture everything as you were describing it." 

Blushing, Gabrielle responded, "Thank you Kaylin. I have lots more stories I have some from Hercules' and Iolus' adventures and many of Xena's adventures." 

"Our adventures," Xena corrected. 

"Yes, OUR adventures." 

Kaylin could see the love and admiration the 2 obviously had for each other. She was glad Xena had someone like Gabrielle in her life. 

"I'm going to head up to bed now, you two can do as you please; you have full reign of the palace. The servants have orders to obey you as if you were me. I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight." 

"Night Kaylin, thank you," Xena said warmly. 

"Goodnight Kaylin," Gabrielle chimed in. 

Erik rose to join his wife, "I will see you two lovely ladies in the morning; have a goodnight." 

Kaylin and Erik left the garden area and went to their bedchambers. Xena and Gabrielle remained in the garden awhile longer. 

Gabrielle looked at Xena and said, "I like them. Kaylin is very nice and Erik is such a gentleman." 

Xena thought for a sec and replied, "Yeah, he is. I'm happy Kaylin settled down and has a family, a good life. She deserves it." 

"So do you." Gabrielle shot back. "Does seeing them make you want to settle down, have a few kids maybe?" 

Xena looked at Gabrielle like she had two heads, "Uh, NO! Gabrielle, you know I can't stand to be tied down to one place for very long. I get anxious." 

"Yeah, I know, I was just making sure. You know what I was thinking? Maybe after we leave, we could head over to Amazonia. We haven't been there in ages, I'd like to see how Ephiny, Xenon, Solari and the tribe are doing." 

We could do that, "Xena replied. "It'll be good to see them again." 

"Yeah, how long do you want to stay," questioned Gabrielle. 

"I don't know. Why? Do you want to leave soon?" 

"No," Gabrielle stated, " I would like to get to know Kaylin better." 

"Then we'll stay awhile. Let's not think about leaving yet, ok?" 

Gabrielle smiled, "Sounds good. You know what else sounds good?" 

Xena looked at her puzzled, "No, what?" 

"A nice, hot, steamy bath." 

"I second that." 

"Well then, let's go!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning Xena and Gabrielle joined Erik and the boys for breakfast. Gabrielle and Xena immediately noticed Kaylin's absence. 

"Where's Kaylin?", Gabrielle inquired. 

"Well, she had a very bad night last night and was very tired. Plus this morning she was sick again. She's been sick the past few days, but today was especially bad." Erik sighed, obviously concerned about his wife's health. "She'll be down later." 

Gabrielle looked concerned, "I hope she's ok." 

Erik looked at Gabrielle with weary eyes, "So do I, so do I." 

They all ate breakfast with the boys chattering back and forth, asking Gabrielle and Xena about life on the road.   
After breakfast Gabrielle went with Alex and Christopher to tell them a few stories and so they could show her some paintings. Erik went out to handle some business and said he'd be back later to check on Kaylin. Xena was about to go check on Argo when Kaylin came down. 

Her normally olive skin looked pale and her eyes looked hallow. 

Xena looked at Kaylin, "Kaylin, you look terrible! What's the matter? Erik said you've been sick for a few days." 

"Well thanks Xena, glad to know when I'm looking my worst you'll be brutally honest with me. Anyway, the truth is I'm not really sick." 

"Well, if you're not really sick, what's going on?," Xena asked Kaylin suspiciously. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Xena just stood there for a moment, shocked, "Really?!" 

Kaylin laughed and responded, "Yes, I've just been having some morning sickness. I haven't told Erik yet." 

"How do you think he is going to react?" 

"Oh, he'll be pleased. We've been wanting to have another child for some time now." 

Xena embraced Kaylin, "I'm very happy for the both of you. Congratulations." 

"Thank you." Kaylin tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. "I'm really tired today. I had horrid nightmares last night, so I didn't get much sleep." 

"What were the nightmares about?" 

Kaylin looked up, as if in thought, "Well, Hera was coming, and she was destroying the life I have made for myself here." 

"Has she sent any signs, or done anything lately?" 

"No. As a matter-of-fact, Herc hasn't had any trouble from her either." 

Xena thought for a moment, "I would say that maybe she mellowed, but knowing the gods, that's not a possibility. Do you think she's up to something?" 

"I don't know. She's so unpredictable; she just lashes out for no reason. She's always trying to punish me for the sins of my father. I don't know what to do. The children know nothing about my real father or Hera. I want to keep it that way. I don't want them growing up scared. Anyway, I don't want to think about that now. I'm going to make preparations for lunch. I'll tell everyone about my delicate condition then." 

"Ok, well I'm going to check on Argo, then I'll help you out here." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later that day, Xena and Gabrielle went with Kaylin and the children down to the central gardens. Kaylin asked Gabrielle to tell some stories to the people. Gabrielle was amazed how the whole town came down for the gathering, even the servants. Everyone got together and had a goodtime, listening to stories, eating lunch, taking a break from the business day. 

After the gathering, Kaylin and Erik, the children and Xena and Gabrielle entered the palace to have lunch. It was then that Kaylin told everyone about being with child. 

"Erik, children, Gabrielle, I have something to tell you. I saw the physician today." Kaylin began. 

Immediately alarmed Erik jumped to conclusions, "Kaylin, are you ok? Is something wrong? What did he say? I knew you had been sick, but I thought you had eaten something that didn't agree with you. I'm sorry, I should have been more attentive." 

Kaylin tried to calm Erik down, "No, no dear, nothing is wrong. I am perfectly healthy. The news I got from the physician today was wonderful." 

Now clearly confused, "Then why have you been so sick every morning." Erik inquired. 

"Well, it's because I'm carrying your child." 

Erik jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Kaylin! That's wonderful! I'm so happy! Did you hear that boys? You going to have a little brother or sister!" 

Christopher's face lit up in a smile, "Mother, that is awesome! I'm going to have another little brother or sister!" 

Erik and Kaylin looked at Christopher with an odd look on their face, "Awesome? Has Aunt Aphrodite been teaching you two her slang again?" Kaylin asked. 

Alex spoke up, "She came to tell us that Cousin Cupid was going to come and play with us with Bliss. She was around yesterday." 

"Oh, well that's very nice. You two play nice with Bliss when he comes, ok?" 

"Yes, mother." 

Gabrielle, speaking up, "Well, congratulations to all of you. It is truly wonderful news that you are pregnant, Kaylin. When are you due? Have you thought of any names?" 

"Thank you Gabrielle. The baby should be along in the spring. I'll have to think of some names, but there is plenty of time for that I suppose." 

"Mommy," Alex interrupted "Gabrielle told us stories today, and played hide-n-seek with us, and she even painted with us!" 

Kaylin chuckled, "Oh Gabrielle, did they wear you out?" 

"Well," Gabrielle yawned, "I was thinking a little nap after lunch sounds nice. They just have so much energy." 

"Now boys, you have to give Gabrielle a little rest. Plus, you must go up and get your scrolls ready. Your teacher will be here shortly."   
"Yes mother," obeyed Christopher. He then took his younger brother's hand and led him up to their rooms. 

After lunch, Gabrielle and Xena went out for a walk by themselves, while Erik and Kaylin met with some diplomats from a neighboring kingdom. 

Gabrielle spoke to Xena of Kaylin and Erik. "I think it's wonderful Kaylin is pregnant. They seem so excited and happy." 

"Yes," Xena answered. "I'm glad Kaylin found someone like Erik. He seems like a wonderful man. After Lyceus died, she was so lost. I was lost. I'm really happy I came here, and that we are here for this. It's like a new beginning for us. 

Gabrielle tried to understand Xena's thoughts, "You're getting to share in a part of something you would have missed if we didn't come back here." 

"Yes. I feel like I've missed so much already though. She was like my sister. I missed her marriage, the birth of her first two children, her father's passing. I haven't been there for major events in her life; I should have been there. She was always there for me." 

Gabrielle touched Xena's arm, "That's all in the past. You can't change what's already done. All you can do is be there for her now. You know she doesn't hold it against you." 

"Somehow, facing what I always believe will be the hardest challenge, is never quite so hard. The hardest things in life are facing my friends after I've hurt them, but they always seem to forgive me." 

"Aww, Xena, it's too hard to stay mad at you. You have those pleading blue eyes that just melt a person's heart. Unless of course they're warlord, and then those eyes freeze your heart. You get mad face." 

"I never have mad face with you." Xena said defensively.   
"That's cause you know that if you do, you'll suffer the consequences." 

Laughing, Xena asked, "Ooo, and what would those consequences be?" 

"I'd prepare some raw squid and cherries for you for dinner every night," Gabrielle jokingly threatened. 

"Oh no! Anything but that! I don't think my stomach can handle that. It's still recovering from Joxer's mystery stew." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Days went by like minutes, and weeks like hours. Before anyone realized it, Gabrielle and Xena had been staying with Kaylin and her family for more than 2 months. In that time, the boys had grown very close to Gabrielle and Xena. Kaylin and Xena had rekindled the friendship from so long ago. Kaylin and Gabrielle had also grown quite close. However, Xena had become anxious, not one to enjoy staying in one place for long, Xena asked Gabrielle if they could leave soon. They made arrangements to head towards Amazonia, and travel around for a while, but make it back in time for the birth of Kaylin's child. 

Xena and Gabrielle went to Amazonia, there they met up with Ephiny and Solari and the rest of the tribe. Ephiny had heard of Kaylin, and her success as a ruler. She admired her independence, and her work for peace in the land. Ephiny had the Amazons make a gift to present to Kaylin for her new born child. 

Kaylin and Erik sent word to Hercules and Iolus and Alcmene about the impending arrival of their new-born child. The whole city was overjoyed for the royal family, and all proclaimed blessings on them. Winter came and went, and spring was approaching. 

Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolus, and Alcmene traveled to Delos for the arrival of the child. The entire city waited to hear of the arrival of their addition to the royal family. 

A few days before the birth, the women sat around the garden talking to Kaylin who had grown quite large. 

"So, have you thought of any names?" asked Gabrielle. "If it's a boy, you could name him Gabriel." 

"Well," Kaylin laughed, "We were thinking more of the name Elena if it's a girl, and Dorian if it's a boy." 

"I like Elena,: commented Alcmene, "but where did you get Dorian?" 

"That's Erik's choice, his great uncle was named Dorian, and apparently he was a great warrior. To be honest, I'm not too fond of that name myself, but no matter, naming my child Dorian will not be an issue." 

"And why is that?" Asked Xena. "Is there something you're not telling us? Do you know what you are going to have?" 

"Well…" Kaylin looked a little sheepish. "Athena came to me in a dream, and told me that my next child would be a warrior that she would be proud to train. And we all know that Athena only trains women warriors." 

"Wow, do you really think she knows?" asked Gabrielle. 

"Well, Athena and I have always been close, and she IS the goddess of wisdom. Athena wouldn't tell me something like that unless she was really sure." 

A few days later Kaylin went into labor. Xena helped the midwife deliver Kaylin's baby. 

Xena came out of Kaylin and Erik's room where Erik, the boys, Hercules, Iolus, Alcmene and Gabrielle had been sitting most of the day, anxiously awaiting news of Kaylin and her child's condition. Xena emerged looked quite worn, and tired. She held in her arms a little thing wrapped in blankets. Everyone stood up as she approached Erik.   
"Erik," Xena began, "Meet your daughter." 

Erik took the child from Xena and with tears in his eyes he whispered, "I have a daughter." 

After Kaylin and the baby had rested, the entourage all entered Kaylin's room to see her and the baby. Kaylin laid in her bed, hair smoothed back, looking a bit frail and worn, but happy all at once. She was holding her daughter in her arms when they all walked in. 

"Hey you guys. Come meet the new addition to the family. Christopher, Alexander, meet your new baby sister, Elena." 

The little creature that lay in their mother's lap mesmerized the boys. Elena looked up at her big brothers with wide green eyes. Christopher took his finger and placed it gently by Elena's hand that she immediately grabbed and squeezed in her little fist. He looked up at his mother and smiled. 

"She knows who I am!" 

To which Kaylin replied, "Of course she does, you're her big brother, and she knows you will always look after her." 

Christopher looked at his mother and said in a serious tone, "I will always protect her from everything, mother. I promise to be the best big brother there ever was."   
"I know you will be, Christopher. Now I need you to do me a very special favor." 

"Anything, Mother." 

"This is very important. Now that Elena is here, your father and I are going to be paying a lot of attention to her, and Alexander is going to feel left out. It's hard to be the baby of the family, and then another comes along. He's going to think that we all are forgetting about him, so what I need YOU to do is, pay extra special attention to him. And tell me right away if you think he is feeling like I am not paying enough attention to him. Do you think you can handle all that Christopher? It's an awful lot of responsibility." 

Christopher looked at his mother, and in his most serious tone replied, "Yes Mother. I promise, I will take care of Alexander. I'll be the best big brother ever." 

"Thank you, son." Kaylin leaned over and kissed Christopher on his forehead, and turned back to the rest of the group. 

"So guys, what do you think of my daughter?" 

"She's simply beautiful, darling. She has Erik's eyes and your nose and hair." Commented Alcmene. 

"She so small and perfect," said Gabrielle. 

"She's amazing, her little hands and her little ears, she's just so... small!" Exclaimed Iolus. 

"Ya know Iolus, they don't just spring out full grown," chided Hercules. 

"I know, but she's so little. She kind of looks not real." 

"Well, I think she's beautiful, and she looks just like you," commented Gabrielle. 

"Yes, she's gorgeous. Congratulations to both of you." Xena added. 

"Thank you all. I appreciate you all being here. Xena, thanks for helping out with Elena's birth." Kaylin yawned as she was talking to the group. 

"Alright everyone, let's give Elena and Kaylin their rest. Ok guys? Let's go." Erik ushered everyone out of the room, then stepped back in and kissed Kaylin on her forehead.   
"Now you just lay back and get some rest, ok Hon?" 

"Yes darling. I am very tired. I love you." Whispered Kaylin. 

"I love you too. Sleep well." And Erik quietly slipped out of the room as Kaylin closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
After a few weeks, Xena and Gabrielle were called back to Amazonia. A conflict between the Amazons and the neighboring village that had been recently overrun with warlords had come to a head, and Ephiny was concerned about the welfare of the village. Ephiny sent a messenger to Delos asking Xena and Gabrielle to return immediately, that an attack was almost guaranteed. 

Xena and Gabrielle left Delos immediately and traveled back to Amazonia. After spending more than a month there, they decided to travel to Amphipolis then Potedia to visit their respective families. Xena told her mother about her reconciliation with Kaylin, and of Kaylin's newly born daughter. Cyrene was overjoyed at hearing of the renewed friendship between Xena and Kaylin. 

After visiting Potedia, and the adventures that happened along the way, almost a year had passed before Xena and Gabrielle were able to visit Delos again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hera's fury

**_Disclaimers:_******_The characters of Xena: Warrior Princess and all other associated with the television series of the same are the property of MCA/ Universal Pictures. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for enjoyment and no profit will be made from this work of fiction._   
**_Subtext:_******_I believe our two main characters have a deep, loving relationship. However, there is nothing graphic and the relationship is mainly implied._   
**_Violence:_******_There's a bit of graphic violence. May not be appropriate for children under 13._   
**_Language: _**_No bad language, I think_   
**_Spoilers:_******_I think you need to have some background on Xena in order to understand this story. There is heavy referencing to 'Is There a Doctor In the House?', 'Destiny', 'The Quest', The Debt I &II, Maternal Instincts, The Bitter Suite, and One Against An Army._   
**_Side-note: _**_Don't try to figure out where this story fits in the timeline. Truth is I make up my own 'Xena history' as I go along. Meaning, some things that happened in the series have not happened here, even if they came before other events. Also, this fic primarily takes place during season 4, but before Endgame. Ephiny and all my favorite Amazons are still alive._   
**_Other: _**_Please be kind, this is my first fanfic, and it has taken me a __long__ time to write this story. Many fans may not like this story because it makes our favorite duo, a trio._

Walking along the countryside, Xena and Gabrielle talked about seeing Kaylin and her family again as they headed towards Delos.

"I can't wait to see Kaylin and the boys again." Said Gabrielle.  "I love telling them stories and watching their faces an expressions as I go on."

"Now come on Gabrielle, you know that you just like to tell them stories because they brag about how great your stories are.  You like the attention." Teased Xena.

"Well," Gabrielle commented, "at least someone recognizes my talent and appreciates me."

Xena turned around and faced Gabrielle, "Gabrielle, you know I recognize your talent and I appreciate you everyday.  I was only kidding. Don't ever think I don't cherish you and our friendship."

Gabrielle smiled at Xena, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

They looked at each other a moment longer and then continued on towards the city.  They walked about 2 candle marks before the city came into view.  By the time they reached the city gates the sun was beginning to set and everything was bathed in a reddish purple haze. 

As soon as the reached the gates, Xena realized something was wrong.  Gabrielle kept thinking something was different.  There was no guards standing at the gates and they were slightly ajar.  Xena pushed one of the doors open and the sight that greeted them shocked them into silence.  

The city that once was so full of life and beauty now was silence and in shambles.  As they walked down the main street where the venders would line the streets and announce their wares, they saw deserted stands, rotting away from lack of upkeep.  The central gardens, where Kaylin sat with the children and the villagers all around, telling them stories and enjoying the afternoon sun, were now full of weeds, vines rising from the earth, strangling the beautiful flowers that once called this garden home.  The homes were all in disrepair.  This town did not look like the vibrant place it once was, it was like a ghost town.

Xena and Gabrielle walked up to the palace, and finding still no guards, proceeded through the doors.  The palace looked dark and furniture lay strewn all over the place.  They found some guards in the kitchen and servants quarters, but when Xena questioned them, they all just gave her a mournful look and couldn't manage to say what had happened.  

They walked down to the main hall and found the captain of the guards pouring furiously over some scrolls of parchment than looked like the plans to the palace.  

"Eteocles, what happened here?" Xena demanded of the soldier.

Eteocles turned around and looked at Xena and Gabrielle.  He looked horrible.  He hadn't shaved in days, his clothes looked all ragged and filthy.  He gave them this deadened stare and then he said, 

"Where were you?  Where in Hades have you been," He demanded!  

Gabrielle looked at this man who must either be remarkably brave or stupid to dare speak to the Warrior Princess in such a way.  

She asked, "What are you talking about?"   

Eteocles looked hard at Xena and Gabrielle and then softened, " You really don't know do you?  I've sent at least a dozen messengers out looking for you, carrying scrolls pleading with you to return at once.  We needed your help, the queen needed your help."

Eteocles sat down wearily and started to explain what had happened that left the town in its current state.

"About 2 moons ago, the queen began having nightmares that left her in a weakened state.  When they continued through the next new moon I suggested that she seek the help of an Oracle, I would send for the Oracle at Delphi.  However, our queen already knew what the dreams meant and what was causing them.  She sent word to you asking for you to find Hercules and return immediately.  I assume that our messengers were intercepted.  Kaylin said that Hera was sending these dreams as a warning of what she has planned for Kaylin."

He took a breath and looked as if each word was like a dagger in his heart.

Gabrielle placed a hand on his shoulder, and urged his to continue.

Eteocles took a deep breath and began again, 

"We kept sending out messengers and received no word.  Kaylin's dreams began to get worse, and more frequent.   She would suddenly collapse and convulse as the force of the dream hit her.  One day she came to me and said she had a plan.  She signed a scroll leaving me the authority to rule in her place until her successor, you Xena, returned to the kingdom.  She made plans that ensured the safety of the kingdom in the event of her death or if she was incapable of ruling.  We took a few guards aside and made arrangements to take Christopher, Alexander, Elena and Erik to Amazonia.  Ephiny and Kaylin had been in constant contact since you guys left.  However, once the nightmares began, the messages had stopped.  Kaylin knew that Ephiny would allow the children and Erik to hide in the village with no problems.  We had plans to smuggle them out of the city the next evening.

"The next morning Kaylin and Erik didn't come down for breakfast.  Lysia went to wake the children and found their beds empty.  She reported the boys and Elena missing and I sent out soldiers to search the property while I conducted a search of the palace. I went to the royal couple's room and found them to also be missing.  Then the screaming started.

"First it sounded like someone was crying.  Then it gradually progressed into screaming and then multiple screams.  I ran through the palace to find where it was coming from."

As he went through the story, Eteocles walked through the palace, leading Xena and Gabrielle to a door.

"I put my ear to this door and I could hear the voices of my queen and of the children crying.  The king was screaming out and Kaylin was pleading with someone to let them all go.  I tried to open the door.  It leads to the holding area for prisoners.  I tried the door, and it wouldn't budge.  We had soldiers home down and try to break it in. We used some black powder that the queen had stored away from Chin, we tried to cut it down with axes, but it was of no use, nothing would move that door.  It was like the gods themselves were standing in front of it, protecting it.  The screams continued day nonstop for days.  Then it just stopped.  After that we could hear our queen, crying, screaming every now and then, but no one came out, and we couldn't get in.  The townspeople were afraid that the royal family had done something to anger the gods.  Afraid of what could happen to them, many fled the city.  Others stayed, but the city had lost its heart along with it's queen.  Kaylin is the heart and soul of this city, without her, it's withered and died."

Xena eyed Eteocles suspiciously, "So what now?  I don't hear anything.  Have you gotten in there?  Do you know what really happened?"

Eteocles looked down shamefully, "We had hoped that when the screams had stopped that they would come out, and since they didn't we just figured that they died.  No one wants to go in there, we're all too afraid."

Xena stared at Kaylin's chief in command with venom in her eyes, "Coward."

Xena put a hand on the door and began to push it open, and suddenly stopped.

Gabrielle looked at her anxiously, "What's wrong?  We need to go in there; we need to see if she's ok."

"No, first we need to send word to Hercules and get some help." Xena turned to Eteocles, "Go send your 2 fastest messengers and send 1 to Hercules and Iolus asking them to get here immediately.  Send another to Amazonia asking Ephiny and Solari to come right away as well.  Get your healer here right away, and gather some food and water and bring it all here, but don't come in, understand?"

"Yes, it will be done as you requested." With that Eteocles turned around and quickly went off to do Xena's bidding.

"Xena, I don't understand.  How do you even know she's alive?  You're asking for all these things and it may not be necessary."  Gabrielle inquired.

"Gabrielle, Kaylin is a fighter, I know she's alive.  This all sounds like Hera, the dreams, the door not opening, all of them disappearing, it just makes sense that it would be her.  Hera hates all the illegitimate children of Zeus.  She finds ways to punish them for their father's infidelity.  I guess she decided it was Kaylin's turn.  Come on, let's see what's in there."

Xena gingerly pushed the door to the dungeon open and drew her sword.  With sais in hand, Gabrielle followed looking all around, looking for any sign of danger.  The sight that confronted them was more than either of them were ready to face.  There was blood everywhere.  Clothing strewn all over, Gabrielle recognized a bed shift belonging to Christopher; it was ripped and torn, spotted with blood.  Gabrielle stifled a sob and continued through the dark room.  

Xena's eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed a lump on the floor, she approached it and heard whimpering noises.  Gabrielle on the other side of the room had just come across some discovery of her own, but they were not making any noises.  

Xena approached the person on the floor and reached her hand out and barely touching it, and it whimpered louder, and scrambled across the floor.  The cloth covering the being slide down and Xena saw the Kaylin's brunette locks.

"Kaylin!" Xena ran over to her and gently pulled her face up so that she was looking into Xena's eyes.  The face of her friend and searched her eyes for some glimmer of recognition, and saw nothing.  Kaylin's eyes looked hollow, void of the fire that once burned brightly, endearing people to her like a siren's song.

Gabrielle found the remains of both Christopher and Alexander, she stumbled upon Erik and then sadly finding baby Elena lying next to her father.  Gabrielle fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to overpower her.  As she made her way back across the dungeon to where Xena kneeled, she saw the figure that Xena was gently talking to.  It was Kaylin!

"Kaylin, listen to me, it's me, Xena.  I'm here with Gabrielle; we're going to get you out of here.  Can you hear me? Please, answer me if you can hear me.  Kaylin?  Kaylin please, come back to us."

Kaylin just continued to stare as if looking right through Xena, not really seeing her.  She flinched away from Xena, as if the contact burned her.

"Xena, what's wrong with her?  Why doesn't she respond?"

  
"I don't know Gabrielle, it's like she's not herself.  I mean I know it's her, but it's not.  She's not in there."

"Xena, I don't understand.  How do we help her?"

I don't know Gabrielle, I just don't know.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
